Put me back together
by Melonypond
Summary: Castiel is the new boy at school, his past is troubled and he's broken. Dean is broken too, but he's better at hiding it. Can they be put back together again, or are they destined to stay shattered? Destiel High school AU.


**_Okay, this is my first Destiel fic, it took me forever to start it because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go, but here it is, so enjoy! I love feedback of any kind, it makes me so happy to know that people actually read my stuff and care about it, weather it is positive or negative caring, caring is caring. I'm sorry for rambling, it's late here, I'll just be quiet now._**

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in class, bored as usual. He had skimmed through the lesson at the beginning of class, something about an ancient bird species that died and made coal or something like that. It was all useless information for a hunter. Dean glanced at the clock; twenty six minutes of class still remained. He sighed quietly as his teacher droned on, talking about the many uses of coal and what not.

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting the monotonous buzz. "Come in," the teacher called through the door.

The guidance counselor, stuck her head in the room. "Dean Winchester, could you grab your things and come in the hall, I have a job for you."

Dean hastily shut his textbook and headed out to the hall, curious why he was being called out so suddenly. He shut the door behind him and turned to face . "What's up?"

She started walking down the hall, towards her office. "We got a new student today. I need you to show him around the school. He's a pretty shy kid, but not without reason."

"Uh, what reason?" Dean asked when she didn't continue.

"I'll leave it up to him to tell you."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why are you having me show him around? I've only been here four months."

She stopped and turned to him, "Dean, you are new here, but so this boy. He needs a friend, someone who understands what it's like to be new, what it's like to be different. Dean, chances are he's going to be bullied and he's not going to come to me. He needs someone who will stand up for him. That, my dear boy, is you." Dean opened his mouth to argue but cut him off before he could start. "Dean, I'm not asking you to have him over for dinner, I'm asking you to be nice to him."

Dean sighed and nodded, was, essentially, giving him another brother.

They walked in silence for a bit before she opened the door to her office and ushered dean in. "Dean, this is Castiel, I'll leave you to introductions and then you can start your tour." She shut the door on them, virtually forcing them to talk.

Dean looked at the kid; he had messy brown hair and a worn beige sweatshirt. He had a hunched, almost scared posture. He was currently looking away from Dean.

_This isn't shy, _Dean thought, _this is terrified, like a caged animal. _Dean pulled up a chair across from Castiel. "Hey," he said softly, "I'm Dean Winchester; said I'm supposed to show you around the school."

Castiel glanced up at Dean. He was wearing a worn leather jacket two sizes too big, he had a little bit of stubble coming in, and soft green eyes. Castiel bit his lip nervously. "I'm Castiel Novak," he looked away, "sorry for bothering you."

Dean's brow furrowed, "dude, what are you talking about?" He asked, "You're not bothering me, not at all."

"Oh, um, you said something about a tour?" Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah," Dean stood up, "I'll show you around the school." Dean reached out to put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, but he flinched away. He pulled his hand back, whatever had happened to this kid, it scarred him, deeply.

Castiel stood up and shuffled out of the room next to Dean. They went through the halls, Dean would point to each room, tell him a bit about the teachers and the subject, and then move to the next room.

Mid-way through the tour, the bell rang for the kids to be dismissed. As the kids poured out of the classrooms and surrounded the two boys, Castiel made himself as small as physically possible, pulling his arms in close across his chest and hunching his shoulders. He ducked his head and pulled his legs together tightly. Dean put his hands carefully on Castiel's shoulders and steered him into the mostly empty library.

"Cas, its okay," Dean soothed, he noticed that the smaller boy was breathing tightly. "Look, I know you went through some crap a while back, but whatever happened, it's over. You need to calm down, okay?"

Castiel continued on panicking, like he hadn't heard Dean at all. Dean, not knowing what else to do pulled the brown haired boy into a tight hug. It had worked on Sammy when he woke up with nightmares; he just hoped it wouldn't make things worse with Cas.

Castiel's racing thoughts and memories of the abuse he suffered suddenly stopped. It took him a moment to realize why, but it came to him eventually. For the first time in years, someone was hugging him, genuinely hugging him. For the first time in years, someone cared.


End file.
